El tatuaje secreto de Molly
by Andypondwatson
Summary: Sherlock nunca se lo había visto, era algo totalmente ridículo que jamás lo viera, tantos años de conocerla y nunca pudo concentrarse en –eso-


.******.

Sherlock nunca se lo había visto, era algo totalmente ridículo que jamás lo viera, tantos años de conocerla y nunca pudo concentrarse en –eso- desde cuando no notaba algo tan obvio. No fue hasta que John lo menciono, después de procesar la información que se le había dado trago en seco y se dirigió a su palacio mental para ir y quemar algo de papeleo inservible – como las pláticas de la señora Hudson acerca del matrimonio- se quedó más tiempo de lo que creyó y para cuando se dio cuenta John le lanzaba su taza de té en la cara. ¡Vaya manera de desperdiciar el té!

-¿Cómo es que jamás lo he visto?- pregunto desconcertado limpiándose con el pañuelo, John que se regocijaba en su silla – siempre había querido hacer eso- alzo una ceja y siguió riendo.

-Bueno, no lo sé- contesto tomando aire, agarro la taza y se encamino a la cocina- Quizás te concentras en otras _"áreas"_

El detective consultor frunció los labios, ¿Qué demonios se suponía que significaba eso? Pretendió no haber escuchado nada y siguió su trabajo de lanzar memorias por todos lados en busca de alguna señal del bendito tatuaje.

-¿Qué es de todos modos?- dijo después de varios minutos en silencio, el doctor que estaba en la cocina le dirigió una mirada confusa para luego sonreír de manera picarona.

-Por qué no lo descubres tú mismo- mascullo, acto seguido Sherlock se encaminaba al laboratorio con expresión seria y decidido a descubrir la verdad, por curiosidad científica. No podía ser que lo haya ignorado _-¿quizá es el nombre de Tom?-_ se detuvo a media calle y gruño, no podía ser, Molly jamás haría semejante barbaridad o…quien sabe.

Al llegar St. Bart entro rápidamente a la morgue en donde la castaña revisaba un cuerpo en la esquina, ese día llevaba una coleta alta con un mechón de pelo cayéndole sobre la cara.

-Hola Molly- dijo con voz suave, esta que estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía ni se inmuto. Camino hasta estar un paso de ella y le susurró al oído- Hola Molly.

No había pensado eso bien, la patóloga dio un salto y un pequeño gritillo que le dejo el tímpano sangrándole – era eso o le había explotado- la castaña que rápidamente tomo una posición de ataque dio un gran suspiro cuando vio a Sherlock.

-¡Santo cielo!- exclamo llevándose la mano al pecho- ¡Casi me das un infarto!

-Si…esa es una de mis tantas habilidades-se quejó limpiándose el oído. Vio que ella sonreía y giraba para volver a ver a su "muerto" amigo.

-¿y que te trae por aquí?- pregunto alegre, Sherlock que decidió que no era muy apropiado preguntar directamente acerca del tatuaje se tomó su tiempo y contesto.

\- Vine para comprobar si era cierto que tienes un tatuaje, Molly- el pelinegro sonrío con sorna y trato de no verse tan serio. Solo esperaba que no fuera algo estúpido.

La castaña que había quedado un poco sorprendida parpadeo rápidamente y lo que paso después fue cosa del universo.

-¿Quién te dijo acerca de eso?- dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas- Fue John ¿no es así?

Sherlock guardo silencio y Molly bufo, el detective que se había quedado con las cejas alzadas a la espera de que algo pasara fue ignorado olímpicamente por Molly que salió rápidamente por la puerta.

-Lo siento- dijo este cuando vio aparecer a la patóloga por la puerta.

-No es necesario- indico con una pequeña sonrisa- sabía que preguntarías en algún momento.

Molly se sonrojo y se quitó la bata blanca, se levantó la camisa descubriendo su abdomen. Sherlock trago saliva y lo vio, arrugo el entrecejo y volvió a ver a Molly que se encogía de hombros. Lo tenía al costado del vientre en letras no muy pequeñas y en un color oscuro.

 _I Believe in Sherlock Holmes._

¡Genial! Ahora tendría que ir de nuevo a su palacio mental y procesar la información, tal vez si Molly ponía atención podría escuchar el cerebro de Sherlock trabajar a toda máquina.

-Me lo hice poco después de que tu…bueno ya sabes- dijo con inocencia la castaña. Sherlock que se había quedado en shock -¡traigan las mantas!- solo se limitó a ver a Molly a los ojos con expresión de desconcierto.

-Yo creo en Sherlock Holmes- dijo este tragando en seco. La patóloga sonrío y quiso tener un teléfono a la mano porque la expresión de Sherlock en ese momento, valía oro.

-No debiste- mascullo con expresión seria. Sin duda no era lo que esperaba, era algo muy estimulante saber que su nombre estaba en el cuerpo de Molly casi lo hacía sentir poderoso. Era como confirmar que Molly era suya y solo suya.

-¡Eh! Yo quise hacerlo- exclamo alegre bajándose la camisa, Sherlock aún seguía con aquella expresión de desconcierto - Lamento si no te gusta.

-¡No! No es eso, es solo que…hm- trato de articular algo con lógica pero en ese momento la racionalidad lo había abandonado y ahora sus sentimientos nacían.

-¿Qué?-

-Jamás pensé que fueras capaz de hacerte un tatuaje-

-Fue por ti- dijo con una sonrisa, Molly. Era algo muy lindo tenerla así de cerca casi podía reflejar su rostro en sus pupilas…dilatadas- Yo creía en ti…y sigo creyendo en ti.

Ya era suficiente ¿porque se había tardado tanto? Cuando la abrazo le estampo un beso en la boca que la tomó por sorpresa y para cuando se dio cuenta, cierta parte de su cuerpo batía gravedad.

.*****.

John estaba confundido, más que confundido estaba catatónico. Miro a Sherlock con una pequeña sonrisa y se aclaró la garganta.

-Entonces ¿estás en una relación?- pregunto.

-Disculpa ¿Qué?- el detective quien se mantenía recto en su silla alzo las cejas.

-¿Tú tienes novia?-

-Claro que la tengo- Sherlock sonrió mientras la señora Hudson reía emocionada del otro lado de la cocina, John que aún no podía creer tal cosa parpadeo rápidamente y movió las manos.

-¿Molly Hooper?- si quizá estaba exagerando pero que se podía esperar, tantos años de conocerse y hasta ese día venia y le decía que ya tenía novia. No es que estuviera celoso ni nada por el estilo. Él no era gay, él estaba casado y pronto seria padre pero no estaba celoso más bien un poco desconcertado.

-Era bastante obvio- el detective consultor parecía rebalsar de alegría como si le hubieran dicho que medio Londres había sido asesinado.

-¿y cómo paso?- pregunto John acomodándose en su silla.

-Curiosidad científica John, curiosidad científica-

.*******.

I Believe in Sherlock Holmes...

c: **_Andy._**


End file.
